Shocks
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Summary: When you get bored and want something, you tend to do whatever it takes to get it. SasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaSasuNaru in a way. More inside. CH 3 UP! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shocks**

**Dear reader's of this new story of mass destruction**:  Welcome me back guys! It's been a long time since I've posted anything and this is just a practice run to get back into gear. Blame School for the horrible, extended absence. Anyhow, Heed the warnings, they're there for an obvious reason. If you review this story, leave a nice little comment or some constructive criticism. Anything more than that ( such as flames and whatnot), I KEEL YUU! **AGAIN, THIS IS ONLY A PRACTICE FIC!** Also, for those of you following my other fics and are still sticking by them, They'll be updated and improved real soon! So no worries to those fans! Iv'e improved my writing style so, bear with me.

_This is only a three chapter fic. No more, No less_.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaSasuNaru in a way  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>WarningsNotes:** AU [current Japan], OoC, Slight incest, Voyeurism, public nudity, non-con, drugging, mind games, Yaoi

**Summary:** When you get bored and want something, you tend to do whatever it takes to get it.

**Ages**: Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

Itachi - 26 (Yeahhh... whatever)

Chapter 1.

Sasuke is bored. Bored with all the pretty boys who want him, bored with seducing willing victims. All it takes to get them out of their clothes is one long look and his trademark amused smirk and Sasuke knows it. It no longer amuses him. He needs a new challenge.

After thinking about it for a bit, Sasuke decides to call the one member in his contacts he knows will think of something interesting. The phone only rings twice before Itachi answers. He laughs when Sasuke complains to him, then makes a suggestion. At first, Sasuke frowns, but then something stirs deep within him and his breath catches.

Itachi says, "seduce Naruto."

For a few moments, Sasuke doesn't say anything. He hears Itachi chuckling on the other side of the line and Sasuke knows exactly what he is thinking. Sasuke seducing Naruto is something they have talked about before, after all, but Sasuke thinks of Naruto as one of his important people and he has a policy not to sleep with people he respects. However, he can't deny that the idea is appealing. Shifting in his seat, he decides that his body thinks so too. The thought alone is enough to make him hard. Seduce Naruto...

Before he can react, Itachi speaks again. "Do it somewhere I can see you, so I know it has happened."

Visions of touching Naruto in the middle of a park, people walking past them without seeing them, fill Sasuke's mind and he moans softly. Somewhere in Osaka, Itachi laughs once more. "It's a deal, then. Call me with the details later," is the last thing Sasuke hears Itachi say before he hangs up. Sasuke stares at his phone. A small part of him is panicking but mostly, he feels intrigued. Calling Itachi had been a good idea.

Sasuke is getting ready for a photo shoot. It appears that Naruto will be doing a photo shoot too and they share a dressing room. Sasuke thinks he should be nervous but he is not. All he feels is determination and a hint of excitement. He watches Naruto as he takes off his shirt and puts on the costume the people from the magazine have given him. Sasuke himself is only half dressed but he knows he doesn't have to hurry, he got here early. Naruto dresses quickly and Sasuke savours every moment, tries to memorize every piece of naked flesh he gets to see. He sees Naruto shiver and turn around to look at him. Sasuke smiles and puts on his own costume. Not yet, it's too early.

It seems to be Sasuke's lucky day. When he walks back into the dressing room after the photo shoot, the first thing he sees is Naruto. Wearing only pants. Towelling off his hair. Sasuke smirks and chuckles quietly, amused when Naruto reacts by quickly turning around and putting on his shirt. He frowns, thinking for a moment, then walks up to Naruto and softly touches his shoulder, laughing when Naruto spins around on his heels.

"Guilty conscience?" Sasuke asks, raising one eyebrow.

Naruto smirks and shakes his head. "Just feeling a little tense. This was my third photo shoot this week, can you tell we're getting close to Valentine's Day?"

Sasuke nods, leaving his hand on Naruto's shoulder for a little while longer. "You always have been the best looking one." He chuckles when Naruto bites his lower lip, embarrassed but also, Sasuke can tell, a little pleased. This is the moment. He allows his hand to slowly slide off Naruto's shoulder, stroking the cloth of his shirt for just a second. He looks up into those big, innocent eyes and makes his move.

"You work too hard," Sasuke smiles. "You should relax a little. Allow me to take care of that for you." He congratulates himself when the frown that has begun to appear on Naruto's face disappears and Naruto's face lights up when he softly adds, "I found this really great restaurant the other day. It's not far from here and it's got some of the best food I've ever tasted." It's a lie, of course, Sasuke has been to this restaurant many times before. When Naruto nods slowly, Sasuke silently thanks Itachi. He still remembers what Itachi said in one of their many conversations: "Seducing Naruto, lesson one. In case of doubt, offer him food."

Sasuke closes his eyes to hide the sparks of amusement he knows will have appeared in them. It only takes him a few moments to get dressed.

The restaurant Sasuke has chosen is small but elegant. Sasuke offers Naruto a seat, then sits down opposite him. He allows Naruto to choose some dishes from the menu and excuses himself for a moment to go to the restroom. He knows that whatever Naruto chooses, it will be of superb quality. That part wasn't a lie.

As soon as the door closes behind him, Sasuke takes his phone and hits speed dial. Once again it doesn't take Itachi long to answer.

"This is the day then?" is the first thing Sasuke hears. He nods, forgetting for a moment that Itachi can't see him.

"Are you in Tokyo right now?" Sasuke asks, his voice betraying nerves that he hadn't realised he feels.

Itachi answers with a sound that Sasuke knows to interpret as 'yes'. Sasuke explains to him where he is planning to take Naruto. His voice is barely more than a whisper. "Give me two hours."

Sasuke suppresses a grin as he listens to Naruto rambling on about the food. They are outside, walking back to the nearby parking lot where Naruto has left his car. Halfway through a narrow street, Sasuke stops as if suddenly remembering something. Naruto looks at him, his question unspoken but clear.

"I just remembered there is a small park just two streets from here. It's sheltered and really beautiful. I'd love to walk there once again, will you go there with me?" Yet again Sasuke finds himself lying to Naruto. He hadn't forgotten about the park at all, it has been on his mind all this time. For a second, he feels faintly guilty but he forgets all about it when Naruto nods and says, "let's go."

Sasuke is pleased. The park is quiet, it almost seems deserted. He walks alongside Naruto, talking about work, family and friends. They don't get to talk like this often so even though Sasuke has other things on his mind today, he appreciates the small talk. It doesn't take long for them to reach the far side of the park, few people have passed them. There it is, the fountain, just as Sasuke remembers it, and the small wooden bench that stands facing it. Sasuke gestures Naruto to sit down and Naruto complies. Sasuke smirks secretly. Apparently the food has made Naruto meek. He sends another silent 'thank you' to Itachi.

Sasuke checks his watch. Just over an hour and a half have passed since he called Itachi from the restaurant. It's show time. He glances over his shoulder, wondering if Itachi is here somewhere. He realises he doesn't particularly care or mind. Sasuke and Itachi have never been close in that way but Sasuke feels no shame or embarrassment thinking of what Itachi might get to see. He walks over to where Naruto is sitting, standing right behind him and putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Sasuke feels Naruto wince but instead of letting go, he softly massages the tense muscles of Naruto's shoulders and neck. Soon, Naruto slides down the bench a little and relaxes, sighing deeply. Sasuke smiles. Is it going to be this easy?

Slowly kneading Naruto's strong muscles, Sasuke allows his eyes to wander over Naruto's body. He is wearing a low cut shirt and his collar bones are showing. Sasuke can't stop looking at the curve of the bone. He knows he shouldn't do it, he knows there will be trouble, but he can't help himself. Slowly he leans over Naruto's shoulder and touches the cool, soft skin with his lips.

Naruto jumps up, his shoulder only just missing Sasuke's jaw. He turns around to face Sasuke, his eyes clouded with anger and confusion. Sasuke can't help but think they're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He averts his eyes, wondering if he has just messed up. He scolds himself, it's not like him to lose control. Then, Sasuke smirks,. He's not giving up yet. He looks up at Naruto, who is staring at him, a thousand questions in his eyes.

Sasuke is the first to speak. "I'm sorry." He doesn't mean it.

When Naruto speaks, his voice betrays he's more confused than angry. "What the -? Why did you do that? Why... Is this what you've taken me here for? Did you have something planned all along?"

"Yes." Sasuke doesn't even consider lying.

"Why - why would you think I want y... I want that?" Naruto's eyes are big and round and Sasuke wants to drown in them. Naruto starts pacing and Sasuke wishes he wouldn't because now he can't look into those eyes any more. Then, Naruto speaks again. "I don't know what you're thinking, Sasuke-kun, but I won't do this. I can't do this. We should go."

"Why?" It's a simple question but Naruto looks confused again.

"Why should we go? I think that much is clear."

"No," Sasuke clarifies, "why can't you do this? Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid." Naruto shakes his head. Sasuke doesn't believe him but he keeps silent. "I'm just... no. I'm not like that, Sasuke-kun. I can't, I won't do it." He keeps on pacing.

Sasuke thinks for a moment, then speaks, his voice soft but clear. "So far, I've heard you say you won't do it and you can't do it. Not once have you said you don't want to do it." He smiles, amused, when Naruto stops dead in his tracks, keeping his eyes to the ground. Sasuke sighs and waits. After a silence much shorter than Sasuke has anticipated, Naruto looks up. Sasuke's eyes find Naruto's and for a few seconds, they just stare at each other.

"Don't you want me, Uzumaki-kun?" Sasuke notices a flicker of insecurity in Naruto's eyes. Insecurity and something else. He smiles. "You want me."

Naruto is clearly not feeling at ease. He swallows but doesn't answer. Sasuke waits, never breaking their eye contact. Soon enough, Naruto sighs, giving up, giving in.

"Yes. Yes, I want you."

Smiling reassuringly, Sasuke takes a step in Naruto's direction. Almost simultaneously, Naruto takes a step back. Sasuke takes another step and another one, Naruto backs away again and again. Sasuke thinks it's almost as if they're slowdancing, only without the comforting warmth of the other person's body close to your own.

After a fourth try, Sasuke gives up. He walks back to the bench and sits down, grimacing when he notices Naruto has followed him, only to stop a few feet away.

"Sit down." It sounds almost like an order and something inside Naruto apparently reacts to this because he complies, albeit looking very unhappy with the situation.

Sasuke needs to think. For the first time in a long, long time he isn't sure how to proceed. Until now, he has only encountered willing victims and willing victims who started out as unwilling victims but were no match for Sasuke's seducing skills. Now he is sitting next to someone who is willing but... afraid? Is it really fear? Sasuke decides the only way to find out is to ask about it directly.

"Why are you afraid?" Sasuke looks at Naruto, who remains silent for so long that Sasuke thinks he isn't going to answer. Then, Naruto sighs.

"Why do you think it's fear?"

"Because it's the only thing that makes sense. We're in a deserted park, just you and me -" for as far as Naruto knows anyway "- you know you want me, I know you want me, yet something's keeping you from throwing yourself at me. It can only be fear."

Naruto looks slightly shocked. "You just say it. How can you be so direct?"

Sasuke sighs. "Because I want to undress you and touch you and taste you and every moment without your touch is pure and utter agony."

Sasuke doesn't care that Naruto looks positively panic-stricken now, even a bit green, he can't take it any more. This is no longer a game to him. Sasuke grabs Naruto by the shoulders, pulls him towards him and kisses him on the mouth. Hard.

Of course Naruto is much stronger than he was in the past so as soon as he has recovered from the shock, Naruto pulls free. However, Sasuke isn't giving up, nor does he have much control over his actions any more. As soon as Naruto pulls free, Sasuke climbs on Naruto's lap and kisses him again, a little more tenderly this time. For a few moments, Naruto struggles, trying to get away but then, unexpectedly, wonderfully, Naruto sighs and opens his mouth against Sasuke's.

The moment Naruto's tongue touches Sasuke's, Sasuke feels Naruto shiver and pull back, but Sasuke curls his hand around the back of Naruto's head and holds him close, caressing Naruto's tongue with his own. It doesn't take long before Sasuke feels Naruto relax and enjoy their kiss. When Sasuke feels Naruto's fingers touch the soft skin of his cheek, he whimpers and moans softly, pulling Naruto even closer and kissing him forcefully. The kiss makes Sasuke feel things he hasn't felt before and it worries him. He tries not to think about it and to concentrate on Naruto's mouth on his own, but a small part of him keeps wondering why this time is different. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all? Then, Sasuke feels Naruto's fingers under his chin and he forgets his worries.

After a few minutes in heaven, Sasuke allows Naruto to break free. Sasuke watches Naruto closely, studying the emotions that appear and disappear in his eyes. There's lust and eagerness, but also annoyance, insecurity and... fear. Is Naruto still afraid? What more can he fear now? Sasuke doesn't understand but, feeling that Naruto will speak soon, he keeps silent and waits. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Sasuke-kun, I..."

"Yes?" Sasuke tries to sound reassuring but he's sure he only manages to sound eager and impatient. Naruto doesn't seem to notice, though. Maybe he hasn't heard him at all.

"I've never done this before."

Sasuke blinks once, twice, trying to keep the surprise from his eyes. It's the last thing he expected to hear. Surely Naruto didn't just say that?

"You haven't... you mean... never?"

Sasuke frowns when Naruto smirks at him. "Not with a man."

Sasuke isn't sure how to react. Should he be doing this? He is sure Naruto is willing, he just needs a little encouragement. But should his first time be like this? Because Sasuke promised Itachi? With Itachi watching? All of a sudden it feels wrong that Itachi is somewhere near, no doubt wondering what they're talking about, but there's nothing Sasuke can do about it now. Nothing that would ruin his chances with Naruto, anyway, and even though he feels slightly guilty about it now, he has already decided he is not wasting this chance. It might never come again. He smiles, softly kissing Naruto's nose.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you without asking you first. I promise I won't hurt you in any way. Give me a chance, it'll be fun, I promise."

Naruto looks nervous, Sasuke notices, but not unwilling. Sasuke decides not to wait for an answer. Still sitting on Naruto's lap, he leans forward and slowly kisses Naruto's ear, breathing out through his nose. Then, he softly takes Naruto's earlobe between his teeth and touches it with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke feels Naruto shift underneath him and he smiles. This isn't going to take that much encouragement at all. He kisses Naruto's ear once again, then leaves a trail of kisses down to Naruto's neck and collarbone and back up to his mouth. Sasuke looks up at Naruto's closed eyes and kisses the eyelids. Normally Sasuke wouldn't take the time to do all that, but this time is different after all. He sucks Naruto's lower lip softly, then kisses him again. This time Naruto's lips allow him entrance immediately.

It doesn't take long for Sasuke to become hard. Sasuke sits up and moves his hips, pushing them against Naruto's lower abdomen, making sure Naruto feels it too. Naruto flinches nervously but doesn't break their kiss. Sasuke feels Naruto's hand on his lower back, pushing Sasuke against his body. Sasuke moves his hips in a circular motion, moaning softly when the friction makes him even harder. Sasuke can feel that Naruto is still nervous, still not ready, but when Naruto's hand lets go of his back and he sits back down on Naruto's lap, Sasuke can feel that Naruto's body is not bothered by nerves. Sasuke moves around a little until he can feel Naruto's erection against his own. The thought that it is him, Sasuke, who made this happen, makes Sasuke almost explode with lust. A red haze clouds Sasuke's vision and Sasuke feels his controls fall away. Whether Naruto really wants this or not, it's too late now. Sasuke no longer has control over his own actions.

Sasuke snakes a hand under Naruto's shirt and allows his fingers to wander over the soft, warm skin. He marvels over the smoothness of Naruto's skin, over the soft little hairs passing under his fingers. Soon, Sasuke's hand finds Naruto's broad shoulders and, a moment later, his spine. Using his nails, Sasuke leaves his mark on Naruto's spine, from his shoulders to his lower back. Naruto moans and arches his back, his erection throbbing between his and Sasuke's body. Sasuke notices Naruto's breathing has become uneven, alternating between deep and shallow. He feels Naruto's hands clawing at his shirt with what seems like a will of their own. It is time.

Using two hands, Sasuke removes Naruto's shirt and throws it on the bench, shrugging carelessly when it falls off. Naruto shivers when the cool night air touches his skin but Sasuke sees no sign of anything but lust in his eyes. Impatient, Sasuke removes his own shirt as well, pressing his body against Naruto's. Sasuke thinks the feeling of skin against skin is one of the best things in the world. He whimpers when one of his nipples brushes against Naruto's muscled chest. Leaning back, Sasuke kisses the muscles, his tongue circling around Naruto's nipples until finally, he touches one of them with the tip of his tongue. Sasuke feels Naruto tense and Naruto's hands hurt him a little when they squeeze his shoulders. The pain doesn't bother Sasuke. If anything, it makes him want Naruto even more. Sasuke knows he shouldn't rush things, but he can't stop himself. Leaning back, he fumbles with Naruto's belt, surprised when he notices Naruto copying his actions. It seems Naruto is free of nerves and fear now. The thought that Naruto wants him as much as he wants Naruto makes Sasuke almost lose it. He takes a deep breath and continues working on Naruto's pants. When they are finally opened, Sasuke moves his hand inside and strokes the cloth of Naruto's boxers.

Sasuke's breath catches when Naruto's fingers find their way into Sasuke's own trousers. He doesn't want to break their contact but he knows they can't continue sitting on top of each other like this. Sasuke stands up, trying to pull Naruto up with him, unsuccessful until Naruto stands up of his own accord. Sasuke takes a moment to take in the utter beauty of a half undressed Naruto standing in front of him with an obvious erection. For a second he wonders where Itachi is and if he can see it too. Sasuke wishes he could take a picture and carry it with him forever but he knows Naruto would never allow it.

Looking up at Naruto, Sasuke sees insecurity slowly finding its way back into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke realises they have just been standing opposite each other for over a minute. Gently, Sasuke curls his arms around Naruto's body and kisses him deeply. He looks up again, an unspoken question in his eyes. Naruto nods slowly, the insecurity not quite gone yet but slowly being pushed back into the background by a renewed eagerness.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's eyebrows, his nose, his mouth, his neck, slowly going down until he reaches Naruto's belly button. He circles it with his tongue before plunging his tongue into it. Sasuke feels more than hears Naruto's surprised sigh and he grins. Such a sensitive spot and so little people make use of it. Tenderly kissing Naruto's hipbone, Sasuke removes Naruto's pants and boxers in one swift movement, waiting for Naruto to step out of them before he leans back to look. When Naruto shifts nervously, Sasuke looks up, smiling.

"You're beautiful."

Naruto smiles back at him nervously. He seems to have become aware of the fact that they're in a public park. Sasuke stands up and removes the rest of his own clothing too, grinning when Naruto tries hard not to look but fails. Big, nervous eyes stare into Sasuke's, searching for reassurance. Sasuke smiles again and nods. It will be okay. Sasuke takes a step forward, pressing his body against Naruto's once again, his hips describing a rocking motion. Naruto's eyebrows shoot up and then, slowly, Naruto's eyes close.

Sasuke takes half a step back and his hand finds the soft curls between Naruto's legs. He strokes them, allowing his fingers to become entangled in them. Sasuke smiles when Naruto moves his hips in an effort to meet Sasuke's touch. So eager. Sasuke teases him a bit longer before finally putting his flat hand over Naruto's erection, softly pushing it against Naruto's lower abdomen. Naruto shifts and moans and Sasuke curls his fingers around Naruto's member, stroking the shaft gently before going down and cupping Naruto's balls in his hand. Naruto utters a short cry of delight and suddenly, Sasuke feels fingertips gingerly exploring his own erection. Opening his mouth, Sasuke lets out a deep sigh. Naruto's hand on his member is more than he could've ever wished for.

For a few moments, Sasuke loses himself in the feeling of Naruto's fingers stroking his member. He opens his eyes when he realises Naruto isn't going to keep this up for long. Already, Naruto's balls are throbbing in his hand. It's Naruto's first time after all. Sasuke takes Naruto's pulsing member in his hand, moving up and down, his thumb slowly moving over the tip, spreading the warm fluid that has appeared there. Naruto's hips rock in rhythm with the movements of Sasuke's hand. When Sasuke is sure Naruto isn't going to last much longer, he lets go and puts both his hands on Naruto's lower back, thrusting his erection against Naruto's, moving them against each other. The combination of the moist friction and Naruto's increasing moans almost drive Sasuke over the edge himself but he wills himself to wait. Just a bit longer. Sasuke digs his nails into Naruto's ass and thrusts once more, forcefully. When he hears Naruto cry out and feels a wave of warm fluid against his abdomen, Sasuke lets go. The last thing Sasuke sees before losing himself in ecstasy are Naruto's big eyes, filled with a sense of wonder. He was wrong before. This is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

They ride back in silence, but it's not an uncomfortable one. When Naruto stops in front of Sasuke's house, Sasuke opens the door and starts to get out, but Naruto stops him, holding on to his arm. Sasuke turns around warily and utters a sound of surprise when Naruto kisses him on the mouth and smiles.

"Call me when you feel the need to take a walk in the park again, okay?"

Sasuke nods, pleased but confused. "I will." He gets out of the car and watches Naruto drive away. Minutes later, Sasuke realises he's still standing in the middle of the street, Naruto's car long gone. He shakes his head and walks into the house.

Sasuke wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picks up without looking who it is.

"What took you so long? Are you daydreaming?"

Sasuke blinks, trying to wake up properly. "Itachi?"

"Yes, it's me. I've been trying to call you for an hour, what on earth are you doing?" Sasuke hears a chuckle. "If it involves touching yourself, I don't want to know. Was it that good?"

"Did you see it?" Sasuke asks, wondering what time it is.

"I did. For a moment there I think he wasn't going to let you, but you must've said something extraordinary." Another chuckle.

Sasuke has found his watch. It's almost midnight, he has only been home for two hours. He must've dozed off, he decides. Coercing innocent boys into having sex with you is hard work.

Itachi speaks again. "Sasuke? Are you sure you're not touching yourself?"

"Yes, yes, I fell asleep, I'm trying to wake up. What about you? Did you?"

"What? Touch myself?" Itachi is silent for a while. "Maybe a bit. You looked good together, in several stages of undress."

Visions of a half naked Naruto flood Sasuke's mind. He sighs. "I know. I wanted to take a picture."

Sasuke sits up when Itachi laughs, "that's what you have me for. I'll send it to you in a minute."

"Wait, what?" Suddenly, Sasuke is very much awake. "Did you take a photo of him?"

Itachi doesn't answer for almost a minute. When he speaks, his voice is barely more than a whisper. "Not only of him. But I'm keeping the other one for myself, so I can carry it with me forever."

Sasuke frowns. "Wait, what?" The only answer he gets is that of Itachi hanging up. A minute later, his phone announces an e-mail. He looks at the attachment and his breath catches. It's a half undressed Naruto standing in front of him with an obvious erection.


	2. Chapter 2

****Title: Shocks****

**Author's note: **So, here I am again, A day later from posting the first chapter and I think to myself 'Me? I have this one already written. Shall I now post?' Well after constant thought (And a lot of chocolate chip cockies) I decided to post this chapter. :) Any applause? No? Whatever. Oh, By the way, I'll have to go back and revise chapter one. For some reason the spacing and scene breaks didn't show up ****Snorts**** Oh well. Thanks to my very first reviewer, Kirdari! And to those who favorite'd this story! **** Gives a cookie with an icing picture of SasuNaru ** **SUPPORT ME AND MY CRAZYNESS NOW OR FACE MY CERTAIN DEATH!

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaSasuNaru in a way  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>WarningsNotes:** AU [current Japan], OoC, Slight incest, Voyeurism, public nudity, non-con, drugging, mind games, Yaoi

**Summary:** When you get bored and want something, you tend to do whatever it takes to get it.

**Ages**: Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

Itachi - 26 (Yeahhh... whatever)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Warning:** _Hard_ **Yaoi** in this chapter! **Le gasp* You haven't seen nothin' yet!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 2.

It has been almost two months since Sasuke took Naruto to the park and he's having dinner at the same restaurant he took Naruto to. Sasuke smiles. He likes the memories that are attached to this place. This time however, he is here with someone else. On the other side of the table sits Itachi, munching happily on a piece of beef.

"Why did you take me here?" Sasuke asks. It's not the first time he's having dinner with Itachi, not even the first time he's having dinner with Itachi in this restaurant, but usually it's not Itachi doing the inviting. Something's up.

Itachi shrugs, uncommitted, not saying a word. Sasuke smirks. "It's because you wanted to see me, isn't it?"

This time Itachi growls. "That's not it at all. Sasuke-kun is too full of himself."

Sasuke isn't bothered by Itachi's harsh words at all. He has been called overly confident many times before and rightly so. "Then why? And why here?" Sasuke hasn't been to this place any more since that day with Naruto. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, it feels strange to be back.

Again, Itachi shrugs. "I thought we could celebrate the fact that I'll be in Tokyo more often from now on."

Sasuke doesn't believe him. He knows Itachi is happy about being able to come back to Konoha as if he never left but he also knows Itachi wouldn't show that in this way. It is not the real reason they're here and Sasuke knows it.

Sasuke watches as Itachi helps himself to more rice. Just as he is about to speak, to say that he doesn't believe Itachi, Itachi speaks again. "I still carry it with me, you know. That picture."

Sasuke blinks in surprise but Itachi misunderstands. "Did you forget? I didn't take one picture that day, I took two. I still carry it with me."

"I didn't forget." Sasuke shakes his head. "Even though you never mentioned that photo again and I've never seen it, I didn't forget."

"You're not supposed to see it," Itachi answers, his voice soft. "It would be embarrassing. "

"As opposed to bluntly telling me you're walking around with a nude picture of me?" Sasuke snorts. "Do you have it on you now?"

"Yes." Itachi pats the breast pocket of his shirt. "And no, you can't see it."

This is insane. Sasuke wonders how their conversation ended up like this. An idea forms in his mind. Surely there can only be one reason why Itachi still has that photo? He smirks. Now they're getting back on familiar terrain.

"Do you like looking at that picture of me?" Sasuke asks seriously.

Itachi seems to think about this for a moment, then nods. "I do."

Sasuke almost asks why but then he decides he can think of the answer to that question himself so instead he smiles. "I didn't know you liked me in that way."

"There's a lot you don't know," Itachi deadpans.

Nodding slowly, Sasuke thinks about what all this means. Why is Itachi being so honest all of a sudden? Why here? Why now? With what purpose? He can only think of one possible outcome for this conversation and he wonders if that is what Itachi wants. Somehow, though, he can't imagine Itachi wanting to be yet another name on Sasuke's list. A rather long list, Sasuke isn't afraid to admit, and not one he ever imagined adding Itachi's name to. Itachi doesn't belong on a list like that. Especially being his brother. Itachi is different. Not different in the way Naruto is different - something Sasuke still refuses to think about - but still different. The idea of being with Itachi however is, though new and unexplored, strangely appealing. Sasuke wonders why he has never considered it before. Probably because Itachi isn't the type to fall for his antics, Sasuke decides. Which makes him wonder once again why they're here.

"What are you thinking?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke shakes his head. "Nothing you should know about. Are you going to take me somewhere after this?" Sasuke isn't sure why he's asking this all of a sudden. Right now he isn't sure of much. It's intriguing.

"Yes," Itachi answers. There is no trace of emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Is your roomate Sai still out of town?"

"Yes, they are visiting family," Sasuke nods.

"Then I'm taking you to your house when we're done." Itachi picks up another slice of beef and slowly eats it, his eyes shining. Sasuke can't help but wonder why Itachi didn't look like that moments before. What is going on? Why does the food seem to make him happier than the thought of being with Sasuke?

No matter how hard Sasuke tries, Itachi won't talk about the photo or his plans for the rest of the evening any more. Instead they talk about work until finally Itachi says it's time to leave.

Soon enough Sasuke finds himself sitting in the living room of his own home. He has made tea and is drinking it carefully. Itachi sits opposite him, watching him closely, his tea untouched. Sasuke opens his mouth, wanting to ask what is going on but Itachi puts a finger against his lips, telling Sasuke to keep quiet. Sasuke isn't sure why he complies but he does and he finishes the rest of his tea in silence.

As soon as Sasuke puts his cup back on the table, Itachi gets up from his chair and gestures Sasuke to do the same. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke stands and watches Itachi approaching him. When Itachi walks past him, Sasuke wants to turn around but he freezes in mid motion when Itachi wraps his arms around Sasuke from behind. Sasuke utters a short cry of surprise when Itachi sinks his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder just a bit too forcefully to be pleasant.

"A-Aniki..." Sasuke whines, but Itachi just shakes his head.

"No talking."

Sasuke falls silent and waits, nervous but strangely aroused by Itachi's unexpected behaviour. He shivers when Itachi's hands disappear under his shirt and violently explore his back and chest, pinching his nipples. Sasuke tries to turn around so he can touch Itachi too but Itachi's arms keep him from moving. Sasuke can only close his eyes in delight when Itachi's mouth finds his neck and finally his ear.

Sasuke reaches backwards to stroke Itachi's hair but his arm is caught by Itachi's hand and twisted behind his back. Soon Sasuke's other arm undergoes the same treatment.

"I never said you could touch me," is Itachi's simple explanation. Sasuke wants to complain but Itachi twists his arm and Sasuke yelps and falls silent again. Sasuke is confused and a bit worried, but mostly he is aroused. Nobody has ever treated him like this before.

Sasuke closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Itachi's mouth on his hot skin. Sasuke feels how Itachi frees one of his hands by holding both of Sasuke's wrists in one fist. Itachi's other hand soon finds its way back to Sasuke's chest, pinching and turning one of his nipples in a way that isn't altogether enjoyable. Sasuke winces but keeps quiet. The pain doesn't bother him much and he forgets all about it when Itachi's hand wanders down, caressing his stomach and lower abdomen before resting on his belt.

Sasuke feels how Itachi quickly unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his jeans with his one free hand, gasping as the hand disappears into his boxers. The feeling of Itachi's surprisingly cold fingers on the skin of his private parts makes Sasuke hard within seconds. He bites his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

Itachi's fingers are trailing Sasuke's shaft, slowly caressing the skin, following it until they reach the tip. Using two fingers, Itachi slowly moves the loose skin over the tip of Sasuke's member. Sasuke can't help but moan now and he tries to free his arms, desperate to feel Itachi's skin under his fingers. Itachi twists Sasuke's arm again, more forcefully this time, making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"Didn't I say no touching?" Itachi says, his voice oddly cold.

"But Itachi...Aniki... I want to feel you..." Sasuke whines, waiting for the inescapable punishment for talking. Instead, Itachi whirls him around, both of his hands on Sasuke's shoulders now. Sasuke finds himself staring into two dark, unreadable eyes.

"If you want to touch me, you'll have to earn it," Itachi smirks.

Sasuke's eyes grow big. "Earn it? How?" He isn't sure why he is playing along with Itachi's game, he just knows that he'll do whatever it takes to be allowed to touch Itachi the way Itachi was just touching him.

Itachi is about to speak when the doorbell rings. He frowns and looks at Sasuke. "Open it."

Sasuke looks down. There's no way he can button his jeans in his current state. Itachi follows his gaze and smirks again. "Just leave it like that. Now, go and open the door."

Sasuke leaves the room. A few moments later he returns, wearing a long overcoat that hides his unbuttoned jeans. Behind him enters, totally oblivious of what has been going on and chatting away happily, Naruto. Sasuke notices that the frown that had appeared on Itachi's face when he saw the overcoat has disappeared and there's now an amused grin on Itachi's face and an evil glint in his eyes. Sasuke wonders if he should be worried.

Then Naruto discovers Itachi. "Itachi-kun~!" he exclaims happily.

Itachi grins. "Naru-chan. What a surprise. Nice to see you."

Naruto frowns, confused. "You haven't called me that in a long time. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Itachi cocks an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite, really. I'm glad to see you." Now Sasuke is sure he should be worried.

Itachi stares at Sasuke, glances at Naruto and stares at Sasuke again. "To answer your earlier question, I'll tell you how. Kiss him." He points at Naruto, who looks utterly lost.

"Kiss... what? Aniki..." Sasuke can't believe he's hearing this. He's afraid to look at Naruto, who is muttering something Sasuke can't make out.

Itachi speaks again. "Kiss him. You know you want to. If you don't, I'm leaving and this game is over."

Sasuke knows Itachi means it. He thinks for a second. He doesn't want Itachi to leave and didn't he decide earlier that he'd do anything? Looking at his hands, he walks over to where Naruto is standing.

"Look up, don't be ashamed." Itachi's voice is cold again, emotionless. Sasuke looks up. He stares into two big, confused eyes. "I'm sorry," is the only thing he says before he presses his lips against Naruto's.

Sasuke can feel Naruto's body react instinctively in the few moments before the realisation of what is happening kicks in. He can tell the exact moment Naruto realises what's going on: it's when Naruto puts his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and pushes him away. Sasuke opens his eyes and finds himself looking into two eyes filled with confused pain and anger. Sasuke wants to speak, to explain, but he knows there's no way he can. How can he ever make Naruto understand why Sasuke kissed him just now? And even if he can, will it make things better? Sasuke decides that whatever he says now will only make things worse. He keeps quiet.

Itachi however has no such reservations. Looking at Naruto with what seems to be genuine curiosity, he asks, "Don't you like it when Sasuke kisses you?"

Instead of answering, Naruto just stares at Itachi. When Sasuke thinks he can't take the uncomfortable silence any longer, Naruto speaks. "'Tachi-kun, what is this all about? What is it you're trying to do? I don't understand at all." Then he looks at Sasuke, an expression of hurt on his face. "And why is Sasuke playing Itachi's game?"

Sasuke wants to answer, wants to say that he never meant to get Naruto involved in this, but Itachi speaks first and the words he says make no sense to Sasuke at all.

"He likes you, Naru-chan. Even though he will probably never admit to it, he wants you for himself, he doesn't want others to even look at you. He thinks about you all the time, you and only you."

Sasuke doesn't look at Naruto but he can feel Naruto's eyes searching Sasuke's face for confirmation. When Naruto speaks, however, his words don't match his gaze. "What does that have to do with anything? What kind of game is 'Tachi-kun playing with us?"

The use of the word 'us' makes Sasuke happy. It feels as if Naruto has decided Sasuke is on his side in this one. Sasuke isn't sure he's on anyone's side but his own, but the fact that Naruto thinks so makes him feel good.

Itachi speaks again. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." Before either Naruto or Sasuke can react, Itachi has gotten up and left the room. Sasuke finally remembers his jeans are still half unbuttoned and, hiding his hands under the overcoat he's still wearing, he buttons it before taking off the coat and hanging it over a chair. Still confused, he sits down on the couch and beckons Naruto to sit down next to him. For a moment they just stare at each other, unsure of what to say, but then Naruto asks, "Why did you kiss me?"

Sasuke frowns. How can he answer that question? How can he possibly say it's because he wanted to earn the right to feel Itachi's soft skin under his fingertips? To touch Itachi in ways that will make him shiver and moan in delight? Sasuke can't possibly tell Naruto that. Again, he keeps quiet. Naruto stares at him and repeats his question and in the end Sasuke shrugs miserably and says he doesn't know. Naruto clearly doesn't believe him but he doesn't ask any more questions. Maybe he has realised he might not like the answers.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto speaks again. "It felt good," he says.

Sasuke furrows a brow. "What did?"

Naruto looks at him. "Your lips on mine again."

Sasuke nods. No matter how strange the circumstances, it had felt good. He cocks an eyebrow at Naruto, asking a silent question. Naruto smiles back an answer and Sasuke leans forward to feel the softness of Naruto's lips on his own once more. Licking Naruto's lips with the tip of his tongue, Sasuke can taste a faint sweetness. He wonders if this taste belongs to Naruto and, wanting more of it, he presses his lips against Naruto's once again, forcing them open and flicking his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. He brushes against Naruto's tongue before exploring his mouth slowly and deliberately. The sweet taste is stronger here and Sasuke can't get enough of it. He moans softly into Naruto's mouth and his breath catches when Naruto deepens the kiss.

Memories of their first kiss emerge from Sasuke's mind but this time is different and there's no way to compare that kiss to this one. Sasuke can't help himself. He knows Itachi might come back any minute but he simply has to feel Naruto's naked skin under his hands. His fingers slide easily under Naruto's shirt and Naruto does not stop him. Instead, Naruto's hands find their way under Sasuke's clothing as well and Sasuke gasps when Naruto gently caresses the nipples Itachi has been violating what only seems like minutes before.

Placing both his hands on Naruto's chest, Sasuke slowly pushes him on his back. Naruto doesn't stop him but he does break their kiss. "Sasuke-kun... What about 'Tachi-kun?"

Sasuke shrugs. He doesn't care about Itachi right now, all he cares about is being as close to Naruto as he can get. Sure, Itachi might walk in any minute but it doesn't matter. It would not be the first time Itachi would see them together after all. Just the first time Naruto is aware of it. Sasuke kisses Naruto forcefully, pushing him all the way back onto the couch. He feels Naruto opening his mouth against his and smiles. That boy is so weak.

Breaking their kiss but not their gaze, Sasuke lifts Naruto's shirt and lowers himself until his lips find Naruto's throat. He kisses Naruto's adam's apple before going further down, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on Naruto's chest and softly scraping his teeth over Naruto's hard abs. The opposing sensations of the softness of Naruto's upper torso and the hardness of his abs excites Sasuke. It's like two worlds blended into one perfect person.

Moving back up from Naruto's muscular body to his beautiful face, Sasuke notices movement in the corner of his eye. He looks up only to be confronted with Itachi standing in the doorway, a look of longing in his eyes. When Itachi notices Sasuke staring at him, he blinks and when his eyes open again Sasuke can read nothing in them.

Itachi gestures Sasuke to go on but now Naruto turns his head as well, alarmed by Sasuke's sudden hesitation. Seeing Itachi, Naruto pulls down his shirt, his face flustered. Sasuke wishes he would've recovered sooner and ignored Itachi while he still had a chance. Now it's too late. He feels Naruto trying to get up beneath him and sighing, Sasuke sits back, away from the embarrassed looking Naruto.

Itachi gives Sasuke a hard stare. "Why did you stop?"

For a second, Sasuke thinks he hears disappointment in Itachi's voice, but it has disappeared before he can be sure. Instead of answering, Sasuke looks at Naruto, who now looks confused again. Confused and angry. However, when their eyes meet Sasuke sees a small trace of what had been there only moments before and Sasuke smirks at Naruto. A smile is not returned.

"Where did you go?" It's the most irrelevant question Sasuke can think of in this situation and he hopes it will calm Naruto down a little.

Itachi smiles in a way that makes Sasuke wonder if the question was really as irrelevant as he thought. "I made some new tea." Itachi holds up two steaming cups.

"Why only two?" Naruto's voice sounds hoarse and Sasuke turns around, surprised by the sound, before looking at Itachi again.

Itachi shrugs and points at the table. "I haven't finished mine yet." It's true, the cup on the table is still full and Sasuke remembers that Itachi hasn't touched it.

"It'll be cold," Naruto says sensibly.

"I like it cold." Without another word, Itachi sits down in the same chair he sat in before, handing Sasuke and Naruto their tea. Sasuke looks at Naruto again and again his stare is met with confusion. Sasuke shrugs helplessly and sips his tea. He doesn't know what Itachi wants from them either. Soon enough he sees Naruto copying his actions and for a few minutes they are like three friends just having tea together in silence.

Sasuke finishes his tea first. He has calmed down a little and watches the other two people in his livingroom. He vaguely wonders why Naruto hasn't just left. He also wonders why Itachi wants Naruto here. In no way has Itachi ever indicated he's interested in Naruto in that way, he doesn't even look at him. Even just now on the couch, Sasuke could tell that Itachi's eyes were on him only. He frowns. He doesn't understand. Nor does he really understand his own motives. Why is he playing along, knowing that it will likely hurt Naruto in some way? A flash of what happened earlier, Itachi's dominant hands and mouth on his body, answers a part of his question. For once Sasuke wants to be not the person in control.

Sasuke looks up from his thoughts when he feels Naruto leaning forward to put his cup on the table. He eyes Itachi who is watching Naruto intently. He then turns to face Naruto, who looks... strange. Something is off about the way Naruto returns his gaze. Sasuke can't make out what it is and when Naruto smiles at him, Sasuke decides he doesn't care. The smile seems to be filled with promise. Sasuke feels something tightening in his abdomen. So beautiful... His eyes flutter close when Naruto suddenly leans in and kisses him.

Sasuke can feel Itachi's eyes on him when he softly moans and opens his mouth to allow Naruto access. When Naruto's tongue brushes against his own, slowly massaging it, Sasuke frowns. Naruto tastes of sweetness and tea and... something else. It's an unfamiliar taste and Sasuke wonders where it came from. It's slightly bitter and it makes Sasuke think of medicine. Medicine? Sasuke's eyes snap open and he breaks the kiss. He can see Naruto's eyes trying to focus on him as he whirls around.

Itachi smirks at him and once again places his index finger against his lips. Sasuke understands. Keep quiet.

Sasuke has to think about this for a minute. Has Itachi drugged Naruto? It seems undeniable. Has he drugged Sasuke too? Sasuke licks his lips. His tea hadn't tasted strange and he has no trouble focusing. No, he is fairly sure there was only tea in his cup. He looks at Itachi once again but for the first time tonight, Itachi is looking at Naruto, an amused expression on his face. Sasuke follows Itachi's gaze and his breath catches.

Naruto is in the middle of taking off his own shirt. As Sasuke watches, enthralled, Naruto removes the piece of clothing and throws it on the floor, muttering something Sasuke can't make out but seems to have the word 'hot' in it. Then Naruto looks at Sasuke with hazy eyes and starts to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke knows he shouldn't be aroused by this, that he should say something, he knows he should stop Naruto from doing this but he also knows he won't. The tight feeling inside of him is getting stronger and when the last button is undone, Sasuke gets rid of the obstructing piece of clothing and presses his naked skin against Naruto's. He sighs deeply. How he has longed to feel this again.

Seconds later Sasuke feels Naruto's palms against his chest and he leans back. He can't help but feel a little surprised when Naruto's hands immediately move to Sasuke's belt, but he does nothing to stop Naruto. Instead, Sasuke busies himself with Naruto's jeans as well, looking at Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

It doesn't take long before Sasuke and Naruto have freed each other from their jeans and Sasuke shivers as he stands in front of the couch, wearing only boxers. Naruto is sitting on the couch, seemingly untouched by the fact that he's almost entirely naked in front of Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke vaguely wonders if Naruto even remembers Itachi is there at all.

Sasuke himself is forcefully reminded of Itachi's presence when Itachi suddenly speaks. "Kneel down," is the only thing he says but Sasuke needs no further explanation. He understands what Itachi wants of him and suddenly Sasuke is eager to please him. Eager because pleasing Itachi will mean tasting Naruto's real essence this time. Sasuke kneels down, his hands on Naruto's knees as he places himself on the floor between Naruto's feet. Reaching out, Sasuke finds the rim of Naruto's boxers and he gently tugs at the cloth. He smiles wryly when Naruto reacts by getting up just an inch or two, allowing Sasuke to pull his boxers all the way down.

Sasuke takes in the beauty of Naruto, fully exposed and right there in front of him. His breath becomes uneven when he pushes Naruto's legs a bit further apart and leans in to touch Naruto's half hardened member with the tip of his tongue. He shivers when he hears Naruto's soft moan.

It takes all the inner strength he has not to take as much of Naruto as he can in his mouth right away. No, he thinks, it's going to have to take longer than that. With his thumbs, Sasuke massages Naruto's thighs with circular motions, slowly working his way to the soft curls only inches away. Sasuke has already forgotten about Itachi watching and the fact that Naruto isn't being himself right now. All he can think of is making this last as long as he possibly can.

Finally, Sasuke's fingers stroke Naruto's shaft and immediately, it rises a bit more. Sasuke can't help but smile; Naruto is so responsive, so eager. It's almost too easy. He slowly wraps his hand around Naruto's erection, moving it up and down in a steady rhythm. Naruto reacts by leaning back against the couch, arching his back, still moaning softly. For a moment, Sasuke thinks Naruto is going to speak but all he hears is a deep sigh. Sasuke looks up but Naruto isn't looking at him. His eyes are closed. Sasuke allows his eyes to wander over Naruto's beautiful body before turning his gaze down again. His right hand is still working on Naruto's erection. With his other hand, Sasuke cups Naruto's balls, softly moving them against each other. Naruto arches his back again and his moaning is getting louder, his hands moving wildly until one of them finds Sasuke's head and grabs Sasuke's hair, tugging at it lightly. The feeling of Naruto touching him too makes Sasuke lose control for just a second and he licks his lips, wrapping them around Naruto's erection.

Sasuke is rewarded with a loud whimper as he whirls his tongue over the tip of Naruto's member, already tasting a vaguely salty taste on it. Encouraged by the other's sounds of pleasure, Sasuke opens his mouth wider, leaning in to take more of Naruto into his mouth, sucking softly as he moves his head back, leaving a small trace of saliva. Leaning in again, Sasuke tries not to gag as Naruto suddenly gives his head a short push, fingers still entangled in Sasuke's hair. In control of his reflexes again, Sasuke sucks harder this time, humming softly. Naruto reacts to the vibrations by trashing his head from left to right, his hips suddenly thrusting upwards, almost making Sasuke gag once again. This time, however, Sasuke moves his head slightly, allowing Naruto access to his throat.

As Naruto's moaning gets louder and the twisting movements of his body faster, Sasuke all but loses himself in his eagerness to please the other. He isn't aware of Itachi sitting on the couch next to them until he hears Itachi's voice close to his ear. "Stop."

Sasuke looks up, confused. Stop? Is he kidding? No way Sasuke is going to stop now! Then, however, he sees Itachi's expression and he sits up, letting go of Naruto's erection, causing Naruto to whimper in disappointment. "Sasuke-kun, why..."

Sasuke doesn't answer. He stares at Itachi, wondering what is on his mind this time. He doesn't have to wait long for an answer. "Take him to the bedroom," is all that Itachi says but again, his meaning is clear. Sasuke frowns. "Aniki... don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

Itachi smiles disdainfully. "He wants it, can't you see? He wants you."

Sasuke turns his head to look at Naruto, blushing slightly as he notices the other is touching himself. He turns back to Itachi, who is smirking. "See? Told you."

Sasuke wants to say that this is wrong, that Naruto doesn't want this at all, that it's the drugs talking, but the image of Naruto trying to pleasure himself with fast, short strokes of his hand appears before his mind's eye and he swallows, closing his eyes. There's no way he's going to walk away from this and Itachi knows it. He nods. Itachi smirks. "Good boy."

Helping Naruto up, Sasuke wraps an arm around the other's waist and takes him to the bedroom, stealing glances at Naruto's naked body every now and again. How can he be so perfect? When they reach his futon, Sasuke slowly lowers Naruto unto it before turning around to see if Itachi has followed them. He has, not that Sasuke had expected anything else. Sasuke watches as Itachi sits down on a chair and motions for Sasuke to tend to Naruto again. Sasuke shrugs, then kneels down next to the boy on his futon. He is fairly sure of what Itachi expects from him and though a tiny voice inside his head tells him he should walk away from this while he still can, he ignores it and plants a small kiss on Naruto's lips, chuckling as the other's lips open immediately. Slipping his tongue inside, he continues his earlier exploration of Naruto's mouth while moving his body so he is on his side, his chest pressing against Naruto's body.

One hand trailing aimlessly over Naruto's body, Sasuke thinks about how to proceed. Will Naruto really let him do this? He figures he has his answer when he feels Naruto tugging at the boxers he's still wearing. Shifting slightly, Sasuke slips out of them, carelessly throwing them away. For a second he wonders if he really just saw Itachi catching them but then Naruto's fingers are touching him and he forgets all about it.

"Sasuke...kun... I..."

Sasuke looks up as he hears Naruto's husky whispering. He sees two big eyes looking at him but not really seeing him. The eyes are clouded with hunger and they make Sasuke go wild. His fingers are moving with an aim now, soon finding their way to the spot between Naruto's legs. Stroking the soft skin there, Sasuke watches Naruto, looking for a reaction as one of his fingers prods Naruto's entrance. A faint smile appears on his face as Naruto's fists clutch the sheets and Naruto bucks his hips against Sasuke's finger as if trying to impale himself on it. Sasuke finds himself thinking the same thing he thought before. So eager...

Suddenly remembering something, Sasuke sits up and looks around, only to see Itachi smirking and throwing him something. When he realises it's lube he frowns, wondering just how well Itachi knows the contents of his drawers. Naruto's pleading whimpers make him decide it's not important now. He applies the lube on two of his fingers and moves them back to Naruto's entrance, slowly pushing the tip of one of them inside Naruto. Again he is rewarded with a forceful thrust of Naruto's hips and this time Sasuke responds by pushing the finger in all the way. Hearing Naruto's loud moans, he moves the finger around inside the other, feeling himself growing impatient now. Sasuke knows he should give Naruto more time to adjust but seeing Naruto biting his lip like that, drawing blood without even noticing, makes him lose control. He adds a second finger, moving them around inside Naruto as if they were scissors. He can see the discomfort on Naruto's face now, the burning pain he's causing. For just a second he wonders if he should slow down but then Naruto's hips start moving again, rocking against his fingers as if asking him to push them further inside.

Sasuke shivers as he moves his fingers in and out of Naruto with ever faster movements. Who would ever have thought Naruto would ride his fingers like that, eager for more? More... Slowly, Sasuke pulls his fingers out of Naruto, hearing the other whimpering sounds of regret at the loss. Sasuke smirks. He'll make up for that soon. He moves to kneel between Naruto's legs, spreading them wide. Picking up the lube again, he applies it on himself with fast movements that show he's done this several times before. Guiding himself with one hand, Sasuke positions himself against Naruto's entrance. Leaning forward to kiss Naruto's lips hungrily, he pushes himself into Naruto with one swift movement, pausing when he's all the way in. He can feel Naruto shifting a little, trying to get used to this new intrusion.

Sasuke waits for Naruto's breath to become a bit more even and the expression of discomfort to disappear from it before slowly pulling himself almost all the way out and thrusting back in again with full force. He knows it'll probably hurt Naruto but he can't help himself. The continuing moaning and twisting is starting to make him lose control already. Letting out a long, low moan himself, Sasuke moves his hips in a rhythm slow enough to ensure he can go on for a while but fast enough to drive the both of them crazy. Changing his angle slightly, Sasuke makes sure he's causing as much friction as he can. Naruto's sudden cry tells him that yes, it's just right like this.

Leaning in, Sasuke softly bites Naruto's bottom lip and smirks when the other responds by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Never losing the rhythm and increasing the speed of his thrusts bit by bit, Sasuke leaves sloppy kisses on Naruto's mouth, cheek, ear and neck, suckling on Naruto's warm skin. He wonders if Itachi is still watching and if he's enjoying the show, what he thinks of Sasuke's lovemaking. Sasuke turns his head to look at Itachi but is distracted by Naruto's hazy eyes trying to focus on him. Staring into them, he smiles and forgets about what Itachi might or might not think. It doesn't matter, what matters is that he's inside Naruto and he's making Naruto moan and cry out and arch his back and rock his hips to match Sasuke's rhythm.

Leaning back a little, leaning on his hands, Sasuke can't stop staring at Naruto's face. Naruto's cheeks are painted an amazing shade of red and his hair looks strange, messed up like that. He is only interrupted in his reverie when he feels Naruto's hands leaving his back and slowly making their way to his chest. Sasuke thrusts hard, crying out, when Naruto's fingers find his nipples again, fumbling with them in a clumsy way that is oh so erotic.

"Naru...to..." It's the first thing Sasuke says in a long while. Usually he can't be bothered with talking at all but something about all of this is different and it's not the fact that Itachi's eyes are still on them. Grunting, he sits up, wrapping Naruto's strong legs around his waist. Holding on to Naruto's hips, Sasuke pulls the other closer, his pace slower now, his thrusts almost languid as he pulls himself almost all the way out before pushing in again as deep as he can. He knows he won't be able to keep this up for very long for the simple reason that he's driving himself insane doing it, but Naruto's pleading sounds amuse him too much and he almost hopes Naruto will speak up and actually beg. But then he realises Naruto isn't in the position to say anything coherent right now.

Thrusting more forcefully again, Sasuke wraps his hand around the base of Naruto's member and starts moving his hand in swift pumping movements. Naruto arches his back and lets out a loud moan and Sasuke feels the familiar tightness in his abdomen that tells him it'll all be over soon. Moving the hand around Naruto's erection with faster strokes, he increases the pace and force of his thrusting, moaning loudly as the friction causes him to go temporarily blind.

So good...

Naruto's member is throbbing in his hand and Sasuke knows Naruto is getting close. Determined to get there together with the other, Sasuke bucks his hips faster still, vaguely worried about bruising Naruto but not enough to stop what he's doing. He closes his eyes as he feels his muscles starting to contract but snaps them open again as he hears Naruto's breathing becoming more and more erratic as Sasuke continues to pump the other's erection. Whatever it takes, he will see the look in Naruto's eyes as he lets go.

Sasuke squeezes Naruto's erection a little, losing the rhythm of his strokes as he loses control over his own body. One hard thrust, another one, one stroke, two... Sasuke's eyes open wide as Naruto suddenly cries out his name and spills warm fluid all over Sasuke's hand. The world disappears for a moment as Sasuke's body explodes.

Minutes later the clouds leave Sasuke's mind and he realises he's on top of Naruto, panting loudly. Naruto is... looking at him, he realises. Really looking at him, not just staring in his general direction. When he returns the stare, Sasuke realises the other is fully aware of his surroundings now. Emotions wash over Sasuke and he wonders what they are. Guilt? Fear? Regret? No. Not regret, never regret. He looks at Naruto again, saying nothing.

"Sasuke-kun... what..." Naruto is clearly confused but he's not stupid. Soon Sasuke can see Naruto's eyes go dark with anger and hurt as he realises what's going on. Realising he's still inside Naruto, Sasuke withdraws slowly, looking away from the person underneath him but feeling the eyes burning his skin. As soon as Sasuke rolls off of Naruto, Naruto clumsily gets up, still not entirely free of the effects of the drug but able to speak again at least. And to notice Itachi. Naruto opens his mouth to say something but apparently changes his mind because he closes it again, limps out of the room without a word, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke wants to follow him but Itachi grabs his arm, pulling him onto his lap. "Leave him," Itachi shrugs, "He's not going to want to talk to you anyway." The slamming of the front door only seconds later seems to confirm that.

Sasuke sighs deeply as he feels Itachi's wet lips in the crook of his neck and Itachi's hands around his wrists again, this time to slip Sasuke's hands under his shirt. Will this really be worth it? is the last thing he thinks before closing his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**...And I choose to end it here! Ain't I a stinker? R,R& Mo, People! (I miss saying that) P. The Final chapter, COMING SOON!**

**Also, Don't forget to check out my other fics. They're not as good (To me) But hey, opinions differ. Anyway.**

**...Press that pretty lil' button down there and make me happy. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

****Title: Shocks****

**Author's note: **I'm Baccccck! With the final chapter! Wow, This has been the quickest update I've ever done. What a surprise, right? I'm on a **ROLL**! **nodding in self-adoration** Many thanks to my second reviewer, dragonfire04! I hope to see more reviews in the future! **** Gives an exclusive poster of SasuNaru ** **ONCE AGAIN! read my story and review! Also, Don't forget to check out my other stories. I'm going to need suggestions on how to proceed in those. I re-read what I was previously going to do and, sadly, It doesn't tickle my fancy so much anymore. Help meh out, guys! Anyway, enough of my ranting.

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, ItaSasu, ItaSasuNaru in a way  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>WarningsNotes:** AU [current Japan], OoC, Slight incest, Voyeurism, public nudity, non-con, drugging, mind games, Yaoi

**Summary:** When you get bored and want something, you tend to do whatever it takes to get it.

**Ages**: Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

Itachi - 26 (Yeahhh... whatever)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning:** It's twisted how I end this. Or _IS_ it?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3.

Will this be worth it?

It has only been five minutes since Naruto angrily left Sasuke's bedroom and Sasuke is sitting in Itachi's lap, still naked, his eyes closed, his hands finally on the soft skin of Itachi's chest. Finally Itachi allows Sasuke to touch him and Sasuke wishes he could stop thinking about Naruto.

"Aniki, I..."

Sasuke's words end in a loud whimper when Itachi forcefully presses his lips against Sasuke's, only to let go seconds later.

"I don't want to hear it," Itachi says, but the sound of his voice isn't quite as harsh as it has been before. "It's too late now anyway. You better claim your prize before I change my mind."

The promise of those words makes Sasuke forget about his worries. Itachi is right after all, he decides, it's too late now. Isn't it?

Sasuke's thoughts leave his mind when he suddenly feels the pressure of Itachi's lips against his again. He sighs softly as he feels Itachi's tongue probe his lips, so much more tenderly than Sasuke would ever have thought possible. His lips open as if they have a mind of their own and soon Sasuke feels his mouth being invaded by Itachi and the taste is more robust than Naruto's taste but not less addictive and wonderful.

The tenderness doesn't last long. As soon as Sasuke's tongue brushes against Itachi's, Itachi reacts by wrapping a hand around the back of Sasuke's head and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Sasuke lets out a small moan as Itachi's tongue moves hungrily inside his mouth, ravishing his cavity. Sasuke's hands start moving over Itachi's chest, more sinewy than Naruto's body but still so unbelievably soft. He tries not to smirk as he feels Itachi's nipples harden under his touch. Does he really have this kind of effect on Itachi? It's almost impossible to believe.

Sasuke blinks in surprise as Itachi suddenly breaks their kiss. He wants to speak, wants to ask why but when he looks into Itachi's eyes, all words leave him. The eyes that were unreadable before are now filled with an all consuming fire, a passionate hunger that almost frightens Sasuke. Has he taken on more than he can handle? He finally fully realises how different Itachi is from his usual... partners... and that it will be Itachi, not Sasuke, who is in control of what happens. Isn't that exactly what I wanted, though? Sasuke wonders and the answer comes to him easily. Yes, this is what he wants, even if it scares him more than he'll ever be willing to admit.

Sasuke doesn't complain when Itachi grabs his wrists and pulls Sasuke up with him. He doesn't say a word when Itachi lowers him onto the futon. He watches silently as Itachi takes off his own clothes one by one and puts them on the chair in a neat pile. He takes in every inch of Itachi's slim, naked body as Itachi towers over him, looking down on him with an expression that is once again unreadable. He vaguely wonders what it will be like to be on this side of lovemaking because it's quite obvious he won't be fulfilling his usual role. His nerves no match for his eagerness to be dominated by Itachi, Sasuke waits for the other to lay down next to him. He doesn't have to wait long.

Holding his breath, Sasuke watches as Itachi kneels down next to him and leans in for a hungry kiss. A kiss in which Sasuke can taste the things to come. He whimpers, impatient but nervous, willing but scared. He blinks as Itachi's eyes are on him and an unexpected tenderness is in them. Sasuke doesn't understand, how can he be so rough one moment and so gentle the next? For the first time since all of this started, it occurs to Sasuke that he has no idea why Itachi is doing this, what he is thinking, what he feels. He wants to ask but... Not now, later. Now is no time for questions.

Suddenly Itachi's hands are on Sasuke's body, carressing his sides and Itachi's lips are wrapped around a small nipple. Sasuke's mind goes blank once again, he can only feel now, feel and hear and want and need. "Aniki..." He squirms as the hands and tongue slowly make their way down, making goosebumps appear on his entire body. Sasuke can feel Itachi's tongue around his belly button and he gasps in surprise as Itachi moves down further and is suddenly right there, two hands on Sasuke's hip bones and that tongue... He bucks his hips as he feels the warm wetness of it against his member, running over the length. Sasuke reaches out and his hands disappear in Itachi's hair, tugging at it, wordlessly begging for more.

Sasuke arches his back as Itachi grants him his wish by taking his member into his mouth, sucking at it lightly. What comes as a surprise to him is the finger that is suddenly between his legs, rubbing the most sensitive spot there. How... when... He can feel the finger is coated in lube but he doesn't even remember Itachi preparing it. What's happening to me? Then Itachi sucks at his member again and he gasps, his eyes snapping open as he now feels Itachi's finger inside him, a little shocked at how much it hurts. "A-Aniki, I..."

Sasuke starts to relax as Itachi whispers soothing words and tells him it will be alright. At first he's glad the finger doesn't move but soon he gets impatient and the motionless intruder starts to annoy him. Rocking his hips, Sasuke pushes himself down on the finger, eager to feel more. He utters a soft sound of surprise as Itachi curls the finger inside of him and he feels his walls being stretched, a feeling that is completely alien to him and like nothing else in the world. Soon he feels Itachi adding a second digit and he bites his lip as pain sears though him again, but it is good pain, pain with a promise. He wills his body to relax.

"I-Itachi, please... take me..." The words leave Sasuke's lips without shame. Sasuke is beyond shame, beyond nervousness, beyond fear now. All he wants is to feel what all the others he has been with have felt, to experience this new sensation, to know what it's like to have Itachi inside of him. He can't help but wonder what's going on when Itachi pulls his fingers out of him and pulls him up, but he says nothing, just stares into Itachi's eyes which are suddenly in front of him. Itachi is still kneeling and Sasuke allows Itachi to guide him until he's on his knees as well, one leg on either side of Itachi's hips. He whimpers softly as Itachi pushes him down and he makes sure to keep breathing when he feels the tip of Itachi's member against him, seeking entrance. Not needing Itachi to guide him anymore now, he slowly lowers himself, impales himself on Itachi's erection until he's straddling the other, sitting in his lap in the most intimate way possible.

Then Itachi moves and Sasuke utters a soft cry of pain that is lost in Itachi's louder moan. Itachi moves again and Sasuke flinches as he feels something rip and a burning sensation with every next move and he knows he's bleeding but he doesn't care because suddenly Itachi speaks. "Look at me," are the words that roll from Itachi's lips and Sasuke stares into Itachi's eyes, the pain in his own eyes slowly disappearing, replaced by wonder, gratitude and lust. He keeps staring into those dark eyes as his own hips start to move, rolling to meet Itachi's slow thrusts, faster when Itachi picks up the pace.

Sasuke shifts a little, satisfied to feel Itachi sinking even deeper into him. He nods as Itachi leans back on his elbows, his hips in the air and grunts, "Ride me." His hand resting on Itachi's chest, Sasuke rolls his hips as if he's dancing, seeking that spot he knows is inside him somewhere, crying out when he finds it and white spots appear before his eyes. He moves faster, needing to feel that again. Is this what I make them feel, he wonders, is this what makes them want me inside them so much? He thinks he understands now and he bucks his hips again and again, his vision leaving him, Itachi forgotten except as a means for him to feel this way, to build up that feeling inside of him that's familiar but different. Sasuke rides Itachi and his cries become louder and his breathing more erratical as he gets closer and closer until finally his muscles contract around Itachi and fireworks go off in his head and he empties himself on Itachi's abdomen.

When his vision clears Sasuke becomes aware of Itachi again. Itachi is looking at him with a sad expression on his face and Sasuke wonders if it's because he's been selfish. Then Itachi speaks and Sasuke doesn't understand what he's saying. Itachi says, "It's no use, it's not the same. The way you look at me, it's not the same." Sasuke wants to ask what he means but then Itachi speaks again. "Get off me, Sasuke, this is useless. You'll never look at me the way you look at him."

Sasuke blinks and opens his mouth but Itachi pushes him away and he falls down, feeling Itachi pull out of him, wincing as the forgotten burning sensation returns. He tries to get up but his knees are weak and he can only watch helplessly as Itachi gets up, gets his clothes and leaves the room. The second person who walks out on me today... Sasuke doesn't understand. By the time he manages to get up and gingerly make his way to the livingroom, grimacing with every step he takes, Itachi has already left. What is this all about?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It has been several days and Sasuke has called both Itachi and Naruto numerous times. Neither of them have returned his calls. He has sent them a few messages but neither of them have replied. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't understand.

Sasuke is shaken out of his musings when his phone suddenly rings. He recognizes the ringtone and he sits up - something that finally doesn't hurt as much anymore. He looks at his phone and opens it, answers the call. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ore." He knew it was what Naruto would say but it still surprises him to actually hear it.

"Un." Sasuke says nothing else, afraid that if he does, he'll wake up and realize once more that Naruto is never going to call him again.

"Daijoubu?" Naruto's voice sounds gentle, worried. It makes no sense to Sasuke and he shakes his head. Then, realising the other can't see him, he says that no, he's not okay. He doesn't even consider lying, what's the use?

"I need to see you." Sasuke blinks. Surely Naruto didn't just say that? The shock makes him find his voice again and he asks why. Why would Naruto want to see him after what had happened, why did he call, why does he talk to him at all?

When Naruto speaks again, his words are the last Sasuke had thought he would ever hear. "'Tachi-kun left me a long e-mail," says the voice on the other side of the phone, "and he explained a few things. He said he drugged me, which I already guessed, and he says he also drugged you." Sasuke wants to deny this, wants to say that Itachi did no such thing, but then Naruto speaks again. "He said the drugs weren't in your tea, but that he clouded your mind even before I arrived." This, Sasuke realises, is not exactly a lie. He says nothing, waiting for Naruto to speak again. "I might have been wrong to blame you," Naruto breathes into the phone. "Will you meet with me? 'Tachi-kun says I should talk to you, look at you. He says the truth is written in your eyes."

His eyes again. What was it Itachi said to him again? You'll never look at me the way you look at him. Suddenly, it's starting to make sense to Sasuke. He tells Naruto that yes, he'll meet him, please pick him up in an hour, and after hanging up he calls Itachi. To his surprise Itachi picks up before the third ring. Sasuke doesn't say it's him, Itachi knows it is, he always looks at caller ID before he picks up. He simply says, "Do you like me?"

Itachi's simple "yes" doesn't surprise Sasuke. His next words do. "And you like him. I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. I wanted you to look at me like that but it's impossible. I tried to make things better for you, don't screw it up."

Sasuke smiles. He wants to thank Itachi but the other has already ended their call. With a light shrug Sasuke heads for the shower to get ready for his meeting with Naruto. He knows Itachi is right. He has known it ever since that day. He likes Naruto. For the first time in his life he actually, genuinely likes someone and he will do everything to not ruin it further. Whatever it takes. Don't screw it up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The end**. Yes, the end. I end you now. Because I can. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. My one-shot song-fic _Kiss Me goodBye_ is exceptional. And I'm tempted to post up that sequel I have on my flashdrive ****Smirks**** Well? What are you waiting for? Go on! Review and leave!

**Thanks for watching! :)**


End file.
